A user of a spreadsheet system may encounter a situation in which is it desirable to transform a large amount of data from one form to another. For example, consider a user who receives a list of customer addresses. The user may wish to transform the addresses into a uniform format. For small data sets, a user may opt to perform this transformation in a manual manner. However, this manual approach is not feasible for larger data sets.
Spreadsheet systems provide various tools to assist the user in performing the type of transformations described above. For example, a spreadsheet system may allow a user to write custom macro programs to perform string transformation tasks. However, this solution is not fully satisfactory. Many end-users have little or no formal experience in creating programs. Hence, a user may be dissuaded from even attempting to create a macro program. If the user does make such an attempt, the user may find the task confusing and burdensome, contributing to overall poor user experience. Further, the user's needs may change over time, requiring manual modification of a macro program.